theflashfandomcom-20200215-history
The Flash (Vol 3) 7
Synopsis for What Goes Around, Comes Around The story of The Flash continues, as the story shifts attention to the villain Captain Boomerang! When the story starts, captain boomerang is being transported to a safer location. But he knows that to become a Rogue again, he needs to escape... so he throws a boomerang, and destroys the transport, then runs away on foot. He remembers his childhood growing up, commenting that he never had any friends. But when he received his first boomerang his outlook changed, but not automaticly. The first time he threw it, it hit his dads car and broke the windshield. He was scolded, and decided that his only freind was the boomerang. It was the only thing, that always came back. He then remembers, not too long ago, when he first became Captain Boomerang. A man named Walter Wiggins, hired him to be a mascott for his new line of toys, hoping it would attract new custimors. It didn't. The kids were too interested in the Flash. So, he began a life of crime. Joining the Rogues, and later a group called the Suicide Squad. Even Later, at his mothers funeral. he found out that his "Father" wasn't really his father, that his mother had a love afair, so, without thinking, he killed his addopted father. Back in the present, he walked into the Reverse-Flash's Cell and the first thing Thwane said, was that he was here to kill him, or try. he then says that he doesnt have the guts to set him free, but if he does, then they will talk. So, Digger complies. And before he could blink, Zoom was right in front of him, but digger remarks; "You dont scare me Thwane, Ive been dead, and resurrected." He then asked, since Thwane was from the 25th century, how his life ended, and what this "white light" was that came to visit him. And what would happen if he didn't comply. Thwane then said that he sees nothing, that it doesnt matter, because Digger is nothing, and always will be. He then says "you've thrown out so much bad stuff in your life, and its only going to come back!" Thwane then left. then the Rogues came in and put Digger at gunpoint. And they all want to know, "What have you done!" Appearing in What Goes Around, Comes Around Featured Characters *Captain Boomerang Supporting Characters *The Rogues *Captain Cold *Mirror Master *Heat Wave *Weather Wizard *The Trickster *Walter Wiggins (In Flashback Only) Villains *Professor Zoom Other Characters *The Flash (Barry Allen) (In Flashback Only) *Iris West Allen (In Flashback Only) *Pied Piper (In Flashback Only) *Mirror Master (Sam Scudder) (In Flashback Only) *The Trickster (Jesse James) (In Flashback Only) *Top (Roscoe Dillon) (In Flashback Only) *Girder *Batman (In Flashback Only) *Jack Drake (In Flashback Only) *Dove *Suicide Squad (In Flashback Only) *Amanda Waller (In Flashback Only) *Rick Flag (In Flashback Only) *Deadshot (In Flashback Only) *The Enchantress (In Flashback Only) *Bronze Tiger (In Flashback Only) *Manticore (In Flashback Only) Locations *Central City *Keystone City *Iron Heights *Gotham City *'Australia' (In Flashback Only) Items *Captain Boomerang's First Boomerang (In Flashback Only) Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=15733 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Flash_Vol_3_7 *http://www.comicvine.com/the-flash-what-goes-around-comes-around/37-248433/ The Flash (Vol 3) 07